


Ghost

by KingsNeverDie100



Series: Reunions [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Memories, vague flash backs, will break your heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingsNeverDie100/pseuds/KingsNeverDie100
Summary: Tyrion sees a ghost in the streets of Meereen. Or does he?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place while both Tyrion and Varys are still with Dany in Meereen

Tyrion was wandering the streets of Meereen with Varys by his side. They had both been doing plenty of work in the palace and decided to take a break and take a walk around the city. While he preferred working here for the Dragon Queen, instead of in King’s Landing for his poisonous family, there was just as much work to be done in both places. Except in King’s Landing, he knew what to do. In Meereen, there was customs he wasn’t used to and he didn’t know the people. There was much he had to relearn, but he would choose this in a heartbeat over what he left behind.

One of those customs was ongoing at that very moment. There was some sort of festival in the streets. The people around them were dressed up (as much as slaves could be). They were wearing flowers in their hair and around their hips and necks. Many had painted their skin in bright colours. They were dancing and singing, not seeming to have a care in the world. It had been a long time since he’d seen people so happy.

“I can’t help but to feel like I’m missing something,” he commented to his companion. “What are they celebrating?”

Someone had put a chain of white and purple flowers around Varys’ neck, and it actually suited him rather well. “An annual tradition. It’s a day when the people pay homage to one of the local gods. The one that stands for youth and fertility, I believe.”

“Ah, it sounds like one I could get used to. A shame it only happens once a year,” he mourned while observing some dancing girls who were mostly dressed in paint and flowers.

Varys chuckled. “Depending on how long we stay here, you may have a chance of seeing it again. Even I have to admit, it is nice to forget about the troubles of the world for a while.”

“I’m glad you see my side of it, my friend.” He was about to say more, when something made him stop in his tracks.

For a second, he thought he’d seen a familiar face in the crowd.

The face flashed before his eyes, in his memory. A young girl, no more than sixteen. Sad and afraid, but still beautiful. Green eyes and brown hair. He took a few steps back to see if he could locate her, but there was no one that matched the description of his memory there.

“Is everything alright?” Varys asked from behind him.

Was he alright? No, he wasn’t. There was a tightening in his chest as his memory brought his back in time once again.

A sweet smile on a sweet face. She thanked him and held his hand. She kissed him. She tasted like wild strawberries. She laughed at his jokes and held him tight. He wished she would never let go. Then the image changed. She was crying, begging him to believe her. She looked terrified and heartbroken and she screamed when she was being dragged away from him.

_Tysha._

Could it really have been her?

Tyrion took a few steps into the crowd, seeing if he could spot her. He took a few more and before he knew it he had walked down the whole street looking at everyone’s faces, but none resembled her. He was vaguely aware of Varys following him, asking what was going on. He wasn’t sure himself what was going on.

Had he seen what he thought he had seen? Had he been too long in the sun or drunk some bad wine? Perhaps she was just a ghost that his damaged mind had conjured up. Or perhaps he had really seen the girl he had loved so long ago- the girl he still loved- only to lose her again.

Honestly, he didn’t know which was worse.


End file.
